1. Field of the Invention
Monoalkanolamide borates, their method of manufacture and compositions of matter containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is addressed primarily to the provision of novel rust-inhibitors, although the new inhibitors have been observed to have secondary functions of considerable importance such as synergistically increasing the lubricity of compounds with low lubricity and acting as bactericides and fungicides.
The rust-inhibitor most commonly used heretofore was sodium nitrite (NaNO.sub.2). Typically it was employed as an addendum for liquids that during their intended utilization contacted ferrous surfaces. These liquids included water, cutting oils, grinding oils, penetrating oils, drawing oils, iron-tinning oils, hydraulic oils, oil-in-water and water-in-oil emulsions, synthetic and semi-synthetic metal-working fluids, paints, varnishes and adhesives.
However, sodium nitrite is a carcinogen, so that, although when employed for the purposes mentioned, it was not ingested and, if care was taken it did not contact people's skin, it presented, nevertheless, a potential hazard which could be avoided if a suitable substitute therefor could be found. Furthermore, for various reasons, the presence of sodium nitrite is ecologically undesirable in sewer wastes and in discharges into bodies of water.